gabrielolxpfandomcom-20200214-history
Assholes
Holy shit. I'm actually writing a rap battle one and a half year after my last one (not counting my collab with Teddy, check it out if you haven't). I was too lazy and stressed the past year, so that's why. Without further ado, let's get right into the matchup! Today we got: the evil scientist and main antagonist of the animated series, Phineas and Ferb, Doctor Heinz Doofenshirtz, rapping against reptilian humanoid and one of the several antagonists of the animated series, Star vs the Forces of Evil, Toffee, to see... Don't ask me the connection, I pulled that idea out of my ass. Beat: Insane Robot (by Allrounda) Cast Nice Peter as Toffee (voice only) EpicLLOYD and Nice Peter as Heinz Doofenshmirtz (voice actor and body actor, respectively) Nice Peter as Norm (cameo) EpicLLOYD as Ludo (cameo) (voice only) *Toffee and Ludo are animated.* Battle (Note: Doofenshmirtz is in white, Toffee is in gray, Norm is in blue, and Ludo is in dark green.) EPIC RAP GABRIEL OF HISTORY! VS! BEGIN! Lyrics= 'Doofenshmirtz (0:13):' Ah, it's Toffee the crocodile, what eerie introduction; And by eerie, I mean dreary! You've activated your "self-destruction"! Of all agents I've encountered, you're the most fragile of the bunch. Takes three seasons of build up, just to see you get melted into lunch! 'Toffee:' 'Doofenshmirtz:' 'Toffee:' SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER! |-|Rap Meanings= 'Doofenshmirtz:' Ah, it's Toffee the crocodile, what an eerie introduction; (In the ''Star vs the Forces of Evil episode, Fortune Cookies, Toffee made his first appearance, which is more sinister when compare to every other character. In the first episode of Phineas and Ferb, when Doofenshmirtz first encountered Perry the Platypus (or Agent P), the first thing he said was "Ah, it's Perry the Platypus, what an unexpected surprise...")'' And by eerie, I mean dreary! You've activated your "self-destruction"! ("And by unexpected, I mean completely expected!" However, Doofenshmirtz regarded it as super boring and bland. In several Doofenshmirtz's inventions, a "self-destruction" button was installed for dumb reasons. Yet, here Doofenshmirtz said Toffee challenging him in a rap battle is equivalent to self-destruction.) Of all animals I've encountered, you're the most fragile of the bunch. (Doofenshmirtz has faced a number of O.W.C.A. (Organisation Without Cool Acronym) agents, all of which are animals. Toffee is a reptilian, so Doofenshmirtz degraded him as an animal instead of a monster. He also called Toffee weak, since...) It takes three seasons of build up, just to see you get melted into lunch! (In the end of the season 3 premiere movie (basically episode 1-7 of the season) of ''Star vs the Forces of Evil, Toffee was ultimately melted into dark coloured goo by Star's magic wand. I inserted a bit of my feelings for this scene, because Toffee is such an interesting character to mess with, and they decided to kill off him, who only has a few minutes screen-time, that is a bit too underwhelming.)'' 'Toffee:' 'Doofenshmirtz:' 'Toffee:' SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER! (I apologise for the meme. Anyway, in the episode ''Storm the Castle, Toffee was given the magic wand by Star herself. However, Toffee did not want the wand, he wanted Star to destroy it instead. Star and Marco, who was confined in a crystal cage by Toffee, were shocked. Toffee then responded the infamous "Surprise!" with a goofy expression, rather than a serious one. Fun fact: Toffee's voice actor played Dexter Morgan from Dexter, a TV series where the meme "Surprise, motherfucker!" was originated.)''